Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a delivery for a sheet-processing machine, especially a rotary printing machine, and to a sheet-processing machine equipped with the delivery, especially a rotary printing machine.
In the delivery of a sheet-processing machine, such as especially a rotary printing machine, there is often the necessity to arrange sheet supports between sheet brakes, in order to feed the sheets to a stack without smearing. In this case, during a change from one print job to another, a changeover with regard to the number and placing of the sheet brakes and sheet supports is generally necessary.
In order to reduce the changeover effort which arises in this case, the published German Patent Document DE 198 35 003 A1 proposes to replace a braking element through which a vacuum acts in a sheet brake, for a supporting element through which the vacuum does not act, in order to change a sheet brake into a sheet support. However, this requires the braking element and the supporting element to be compatible, with one and the same geometry. There is therefore a very small amount of freedom for the configuration of the sheet supports. In addition, it may be necessary to adapt the total number of sheet brakes and sheet supports to different requirements of different print jobs.